


窥视

by Signighter



Series: 管他谁给的超越之力，反正你用它看黄片 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signighter/pseuds/Signighter
Summary: 剧情4.5展开青龙壁那里ooc，盖乌斯x芝诺斯很久以前（19年11月底）写的了，想起来了放一下
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar & Zenos yae Galvus
Series: 管他谁给的超越之力，反正你用它看黄片 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567246





	窥视

你认出了那副面具，视线回转到他脸上，漆黑的王狼有副周正肃穆的脸孔，与他的嗓音十分相称。  
超越之力就是要不分时间地点场合瞎几巴发动的，不爽也没有办法，你在头晕头痛视线模糊里还有些来之则安的期待，揣测这回能瞧见些什么帝国秘辛。

* * *

软装是典型的加雷马风味，但由墙面与地砖的石料推测，这是在阿拉米格。  
盖乌斯背对你的视线端坐桌前，状似在翻看文件。空气里有隐晦的湿暖气息，窗外是瓢泼大雨、滂滂沛沛、隔窗已不分明，掩饰不住室内的别种水声。  
那响动又稠又密，循着某种心照不宣的规律，得碾磨黏膜、血管和神经时才能生出此冲动，情欲勾着魂往下有条不紊地坠，在长桌的阴影里另有一人。  
低伏于王狼腿间的头颅生具柔顺亮丽的长发，肩上披着件纹饰浮夸的军装，映衬其下裸露的肢体白如雪霜。帝国的军靴靴头包裹金属，够硬够凉，盖乌斯下脚碾得够情真意切，且带有不可理喻的熟稔，他靴子底下的肉兴奋饱满，泛着一点儿淫靡的水光，两侧的大腿密布绳痕和指印，肌肉死死绷着。  
“可……真慢啊。”他抬起头，盖乌斯的阴茎从嘴里滑出来，半软不硬，半轻不重拍在他脸颊，他的嘴唇真他妈水润，睫毛真他妈长，挂着精液的样子真他妈浪荡，这是第二轮还是第三到想象力尽头？伊克西翁知道这两个加雷马人白日宣淫多久了，而你只知道这个人是谁，其实在他抬头前你就认出来了，是那个被你埋进坟墓又疑似给无影挖出来了的芝诺斯•耶•加尔乌斯。  
……是你昨晚上的撸管对象，要把这归为海德林的祝福吗。  
“……老人家……”你无暇去留意芝诺斯到底在说什么，这疯子的蓝眼睛向上望来时有虚假的无辜，眼尾透着淫艳的酡红，金发汗湿贴在额角，你看他的舌尖在唇上扫着，喉结上下着，他的脖子上有淤青。盖乌斯松了脚，那件外套顺着皇子起身的动作滑到地上，露出一整片的脖颈肩背淤青和腰叫你眼睛不知该先往哪放。芝诺斯的身量在加雷马人里也算尤其高大了，往年长者腿上坐下去时你都能听到他俩屁股下那张椅子在哀嚎——盖乌斯的骨盆没准也在哀嚎，他该的，你吝于分一丁点担心给他的健康。  
“父……你是这样……服侍他的吗？”他的面孔其实比你记忆里的更年轻，可能有二十二十一岁？他在王狼终于完全硬起来了的阴茎上肏他自己，穴口的整圈软肉早被肏熟了，在每一次拔出的动作中翻出些脂红的内壁，随即更深更重地捅回去，汗水在饱满的胸膛上隐约反着光，顺着肌肉曲线洇到盖乌斯还好端端穿着的整套军装上，红色的，你见过的那身军装。  
皇子的脊背摔上桌面时响动大得吓人，他为姿势的变动惊喘呻吟，他的腿挂在王狼漆黑的肩甲上，脚趾都舒爽地蜷缩起来。  
“奈尔……你还找了那个疯子?”你在囊袋拍打臀肉的淫靡声中总算听清了一句盖乌斯的话，同时注意到皇子左乳上穿着的银环，王狼用一根手指勾着它拉扯，而芝诺斯叫得比你在白玉小巷里肏过的男妓还骚，浮夸得你都怀疑他是不是在演戏，他微眯起的眼睛蓝得濡湿。你几乎疯狂地想着阿拉米格的王宫，想着芝诺斯厚重铠甲下的脸，他的胸口，他的乳肉，他的乳头又敏感又淫荡，毛骨悚然的喜悦从你尾椎骨一路炸上天灵盖。  
“他……在某些方面……颇有创意，”他将手环过盖乌斯的脖子凑上前去，是个能被肏得更深看着倒意外浓情的姿势，“你的阿拉米格……太无聊了，我总得给自己找点乐子。”  
最后一部分里皇子趴伏在桌上，浑浊的体液早就把所谓帝国机密文件毁得什么也不剩了，盖乌斯一手扣紧了他的腰，另一手粗暴地撸动他，狂乱的快感炸开在室内，他们几乎是同时抵达了高潮。  
“By mercy of Lord Galvus ♫ the pride within us all ♪”芝诺斯的嗓子有些哑，这样的调子也能唱得了无生趣，“这词改得真烂。”  
你注意到他的蓝眼睛里又恢复了你们初见那日的漠然，那枚银环不知何时到了他手上，又被随意弃置于地。  
他拢了把散乱的长发，绕过盖乌斯走向你视线以外。

* * *

你艰难地咽下一口唾沫，听见自己的声音说。  
“……我们总有一天要做个了断。”  
感谢你自己今日宽松的着装风格，那时候你们几乎是同时抵达了高潮。  


end 


End file.
